Love and Hate
by Rinniekagaminie
Summary: A small, random, crack pairing fanfic about Chelsea, (the playable character from the games Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands and Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.) And Levi Ackerman, from the anime and manga of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. - Ps. I'm a terrible writer. No wonder I got a D in English. -


Levi x Chelsea.  
Love and Hate.

"Fucking hell, it's hot." Chelsea moaned as she tucked her hair into her red bandanna.  
"Ha.. Sorry.." Chuckled Eren.  
"Why're you saying sorry?" She asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It's not your fault."  
"I know..." He muttered. "But, I did kinda drag you out here..."  
Chelsea rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Eren!" She smiled. "I'm used to the heat." There was a small silence between the two. The sun beat down, the birds chirped, and the horses were neighing in the distance.  
"Hey..." Eren continued. "Thanks again, for all your help, Chelsea... I really do appreciate it."  
Chelsea smiled.  
"Honestly, Eren. It's no problem." She replied. "If there's anything else you want doing, you can always give me a shout."  
The teal eyed cutie grinned.  
"That means a lot... Thanks."  
Chelsea patted Eren on the back and smiled again.

-

Both the friends put their brooms down and sighed of relief.  
Eren peered over at the sun dial, snapping more sweat from his forehead.  
"Hey, Chels. Do you mind quickly feeding Noir for me? I've gotta go check on something."  
Chelsea nodded. And picked up the bucket of horse feed hanging from the stables, and wandered outside to the field where Noir was grazing. He stood there proudly, swishing his mane at her with pride.  
"You're so beautiful..." She whispered, stroking his silky back.  
She tilted the bucket of feed, holding it in front of him. And so Noir began chomping away.  
Chelsea adored horses, and spent most of her time with them. Often sitting in the stables away from the heat, chatting away to them.  
And Noir was one of the most beautiful horses she'd ever seen: black all over; his mane was shiny, and he was always clean and brushed. His eyes sparkled, and most of all, he wasn't very friendly. Which strangely, made him more special to her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Snapped a voice from behind her. She dropped the bucket in fright, and turned around.  
She huffed.  
"Feeding your goddamn horse of course. Or. At least I was." She turned back round to face Noir, whom was now eating the feed from the floor. Levi frowned, and nudged Chelsea out the way.  
"Do you know how unhygienic that is? Pick it all up." He demanded.  
"There's no point now, you ass." She growled.  
Both the soldiers stared at the floor...  
"When was the last time you fed him?"  
Levi glared at Chelsea's sapphire eyes, and pointed his finger up at her face. She tried desperately not to laugh at the height difference between them...  
"How fucking dare you try telling me how to look after my horse!"  
"I wasn't telling you anything. I asked you a simple question." She huffed.

Another thing about Chelsea:  
She was the only person in the entire squad known to talk back at Levi- of lower status that is. Anyone else would stay silent, groan a little, or in Bertholdt's case, sweat a lake.  
Levi grabbed Chelsea by her hair and pushed her to the ground, digging his foot into her stomach.  
"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed, choking and spluttering on the mixtures of blood and saliva.  
"Stay away from my horse, you slut. And don't ever let me catch you near him again." He pushed his foot down harder into her ribs, making her wail with pain.  
Eren came running back out the castle doors.  
"Chelsea!" He yelled. "Heichou, what are you doing?!"  
Levi looked up and frowned at Eren.  
"Oi, did you let her touch my horse?"  
Eren looked down at Chelsea, clenching his fists and furrowing his bushy brows.  
"Yes... I did." He confessed. "I didn't think it was a big deal. It was only for a second..."  
"You know that nobody is allowed to touch my fucking horse! Especially not a dirty whore like her!" He yelled.  
His voice echoed around the castle. More and more people began drawing their attention to the scene and some stood watching with amazement, while others looked up once and a while as they did their chores.

Levi really hated Chelsea, though nobody really knew why. When Hanji asked him, he'd just say that she was one of those people that instantly pisses you off. One of those people you look at, and you want to beat them in the head with a brick.  
'What is it that pisses you off about her then?' She'd say. But Levi never really had an answer for that, he'd just tut and tell her to keep her big nose out of his business.

Chelsea had only joined the corps 3 years ago. She'd been there a little longer than Eren, but not long in comparison to some of the others. Chelsea started her training at 15, and joined the scouting legion at 16. At the time, Levi was fine with her. But as she started to breathe more of his oxygen, he suddenly started disliking her. No one could really put their fingers on when or why.  
Not Chelsea, not even Levi himself. He just, decided he didn't like her. And unfortunately, she suffered greatly from it.

Levi glared down at the young brunette woman, his foot still pinning her down on her back.  
Her bright sapphire blue eyes stared back at him, frowning. And her jaw was clenched shut.  
The corporal looked up, glancing at all the other curious soldiers surrounding them.  
He looked back down at the helpless woman, narrowing his mysterious silver eyes.  
"Tch..."  
He took his foot away from her chest, brushing the dirt off, and placing it gently back down on the sweet spring grass.  
"Corporal?" Eren whimpered, raising his brows.  
Levi closed his eyes, and tilted his head to the ground.  
"Get back to work." He grunted, leading the horse back into the stables.  
At the corporal's command, the other soldiers stumbled and scrambled back to their regular duties- and within seconds, it looked as though nothing had happened at all.

Eren rushed to Chelsea's side, gently grabbing her arm and softly lifting her to her feet.  
"Are you okay?" He muttered, "Can you stand?"  
"I'm fine." She whispered. Her mouth sounded dry, and wavery. Eren wasn't sure of what to do.  
Chelsea staggered in Eren's arms, then slowly began limping away, clutching her stomach.  
"You're not okay!" Eren called, "Let me help you!"  
Eren ran to catch up with the girl, but was blocked by his short, impatient captain again.  
"She said she's fine. Leave her." He huffed, holding his arm out in front of the lad.  
Eren glanced up, checking to see if his friend was okay, but to his astonishment, she was already gone.

-

Chelsea wasn't there for dinner that evening. Everyone was being served sloppy beef stew and fresh bread rolls.  
Which was a real treat compared to just having old bread from the day before.  
Everyone was more or less done, and had been muttering all evening about earlier today's incident between the corporal and the pony girl.

The room went silent, as Chelsea stumbled in, very late. The kind of late where there was no point of showing up at all.  
Everyone just glared at her- and her wounded hip. Then muttered between themselves again.  
Chelsea sat down next to Petra.  
The ginge stared at her blankly for a second.  
"Uh... You know there's no food left, right?" She laughed awkwardly.  
"You're a little late- hey, are you okay?" She asked.  
Chelsea was silent.  
The kind woman tilted her head to the side, and shrivelled her face with worry.  
"Everyone's talking about what happened today. I didn't see it though... I was cleaning the mess hall. Sounded pretty horrific. He didn't hurt you too much, did he? Honestly, he's never done that to anyone... Other than Eren of course but there was a logical explanation for that. What did you say to him? You must have really said something to wind him up, huh?"  
Petra's voice slowly began fading away to Chelsea- her questions seemed to go on forever. Like she was being questioned all night by the FBI, or something like that.

Chelsea and Petra were quite good friends. She was probably about 10 years younger? But they got on pretty well. They were both sweet, kind, thoughtful people. And they saw that in each other. From then, they often helped one and other in their duties. It got the jobs done- quicker, and easier, and it was a good time to have a girly chat. Chelsea also had a great friendship with Eren, which irritated Mikasa a little bit. And Levi, too, actually. Chelsea often wondered whether or not that's why Levi hated her, but, he couldn't stand her WAY before Eren came! Though, She was sure being close with Eren certainly didn't help.

Petra continued to ramble on.  
Chelsea just said nothing.  
She really wasn't in the mood to talk. She didn't even want food. She just hoped that somehow hearing Eren's sweet little reassuring voice would cheer her up before bedtime, but everyone was already sat with him. So she had to make do with Petra's company for now. She figured Petra would cheer her up too, but it seemed as though she was irritating her more. She could only wait for dinner to be over.

-

Very soon, everyone was finished with their meals and left the table.  
Petra hesitantly left a while ago. And Eren was dragged away by a jealous Mikasa, closely followed by Armin.  
So after all that, she never did get to talk to her pal.  
The only ones left in the room now were Levi and Chelsea.  
_Excellent_.  
She was still sat down, unwilling to agonise herself and stand up.  
Levi had already begun clearing up, and was sweeping himself around the room collecting various dining equipment.  
They were both silent. All you could hear was the sound of plates clanking together, and Levi's boots tapping on the stone floor.  
Levi stood and stared at Chelsea.  
"Why're you still here?" He moaned, picking up another plate.  
Chelsea stayed silent.  
"Oi." "Don't ignore me you little shit." He snapped. She still stayed silent.  
Levi slammed the plate down in anger.  
"Answer me, damn it!" He growled.  
_...Why was he getting so angry?_  
Chelsea began breathing loudly, and impatiently.  
Levi narrowed his eyes.  
Suddenly, Chelsea got up- catching Levi off guard.  
"You seem to have forgotten that I'm not some sort of... Slave of yours!" She yelled. Levi was startled, yet his face seemed as tired and un surprised as ever.  
"Excuse me?" He grunted. Chelsea twitched her nose, and scowled at the man standing before her.  
"Look..." She whispered. Then paused, and began raising her voice again. "I know you hate me, Sir! And I'm fucking sorry for whatever I've done to piss you off, but don't treat me differently from the others just because of a problem only YOU seem to have." Her voice was getting louder still. "Forgive me for saying so, Sir..." She continued, "But I'm getting quite tired of this bullshit."  
There was silence between them for a moment.

"I'm going to bed..." Chelsea croaked, stopping Levi before he could argue back.  
"Goodnight, Corporal."  
As Chelsea was storming out, Levi grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her against the wall. She howled with pain, and cursed at him repeatedly. Then, her words were cut short by a tongue being forced into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, and she tried to shake free. She was strong. But of course, no match for humanity's strongest.  
Their tongues swished together rapidly, as if they were fighting and tackling each other in a battle of authority.  
The farm girl continued to hesitate, however, and kept trying to pull away... But. For some reason... She... Kind of found it arousing, and furiously continued to wrestle him with her mouth. In the heat,  
Chelsea had also slid down the wall to Levi's height.  
Finally, the stubby man pulled away, and Chelsea moved her head away from his- a trail of saliva oozed from their hot, hungry lips. Levi wiped his mouth seductively with his thumb, and flickered his long, sexy lashes at her.  
"Disgusting..." He growled, narrowing his eyes, and smiling, ever so slightly.  
Chelsea looked down.  
"L-Like I said... I'm going to bed. Now." She snapped.  
She couldn't handle all this. What the fucking fuck was that all about? It was so random. And... Oddly arousing to her. It was her first kiss, too. Oh god. First kiss with Corporal- with anyone. Perhaps that's why she got so flustered. She was just, lost in the feeling. It was just a shame that she was 'lost in the feeling' with him.

She breathed heavily as she limped away. Levi watched as she staggered down the halls, leaning against the wall as she did so.  
"Tch.. Slut." He whispered, caressing his hot, wet lips with the tips of his fingers.  
He continued watching her walk. He felt... A strange urge to just grab her, and hold her close. To kiss her soft, brown hair, and say sorry for what he did today; to embrace her. He didn't mean to hurt her so much that she could barely walk. She just needed punishing for what she did, and pain is the most effective way for one to learn. Right? She'll know now, not to do it again.  
He knew he was right. But, why did he feel so bad about it?  
Levi shook his head at himself and frowned, caressing his forehead with his big, moisturised man hands.  
_Tch. I really am turning soft_. He thought.  
_Probably because I'm spending so much time with Jaeger..._  
Levi picked up the plates from the table then left the room, turning the light off, and shutting the door behind him.  
He traipsed into the kitchen and washed all the dishes. Then decided it was time for bed for him too.

Everyone was also heading to bed, saying goodnight to Levi as they walked past. Levi ignored them. Not intentionally. He just didn't know they were there. He was too busy thinking. Thinking about Chelsea.. And how hurt she seemed. Whether or not an apology was a good idea... However Levi's thoughts continuously got interrupted.  
He began getting a little flustered... The image of her hot, plump lips against his was taking over his body. The flashing images of their hot, sweaty body's grinding against one and other on the mess hall table. Tongue kissing and growling each other's names.  
Levi shuddered.  
_Jesus Christ! What the fuck am I thinking_? He snapped, slapping his forehead with his sweaty palm.

He stood in the hallway for a good few minutes, reminiscing about what to do. He has to see her somehow, without just wandering in there for no reason. He needed some sort of excuse to see her. He didn't wanna do anything... to her. He just wanted to be sure she was alright. There's no harm in that, right?  
Finally, he came to the conclusion that perhaps he could offer her medicine? Claiming that Eren had asked him to give it to her from him... but couldn't do it himself because he had to go back to his bunk. Yes... He nodded at himself with agreement. Then headed back into the kitchen.

He searched the cupboards for medicines. Pills... Creams... Anything he could find that could help. He fetched a glass of water too, then made his way down to Chelsea's room.  
He knocked on her door, and heard a shriek of pain from the other side.  
"Don't come in!" She called. "I'm getting.. D-Dressed!" Chelsea howled with pain from the other side of the door.  
"Are you ok?" Levi asked.  
There was silence for a second.  
"O-Oh... L-Levi-Uh! Corporal! I'm fine!" She called.  
Levi wasn't so sure...  
He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, checking she was decent. Chelsea really was trying to get undressed. Struggling as she did so, and trying to keep herself from groaning.  
He sighed.  
"You need a hand?" Chelsea turned around, startled, then shook her head.  
"N-No thank you." She whispered. Trying to hold back the pain.  
Levi rolled his eyes then put the water and medicine down and wandered over to her. He gently lifted her up then placed her lightly on the bed.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"On my back.. And thighs... And... Stomach and Chest..." She sighed.  
Levi narrowed his eyes, then gently pulled her top up.  
Levi turned around to look at Chelsea's back. A huge purple bruise had already developed going right down her side. He gently brushed it with the tip of his finger, making Chelsea hesitate.  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." He snarled.  
"How about I knock you to the ground, repeatedly kick you at full pelt then stand on you, Huh?" She snapped. Levi rolled his eyes. Then remembered how strong he actually was... Perhaps he was a little rougher than he thought...  
He reached over to grab the medicine, then handed Chelsea the glass of water.  
He poured the medicine onto the spoon, and looked at her. He opened his mouth.  
"Ahh" He said. Chelsea giggled and did the same. Then he launched the spoon into her mouth. It didn't taste too good... She spluttered and turned her nose up at the taste.  
"That's what the water's for, idiot." Chelsea frowned, then quickly chucked the water down her throat.  
"You should feel a little better soon.."  
Chelsea blushed slightly.  
After a moment, Levi picked up the pills, and handed her the cream.  
She raised her brow at him, confused.  
"Corporal, are you TRYING to get me to overdose?"  
Levi twitched his nose, and stared blankly at the pills. He was none the wiser with that sort of thing. You'd think he'd be quite careful, and responsible when it came to 'doing what it says on the tin', but he really had no clue. He always took a handful of pills and a swig of the bottle if he was in pain. And half the time he wouldn't take it with water: he'd wash it down with wine, or just swallow it whole. It never really occurred to him that it could kill him, and even if it did, he wouldn't give two shits anyway.  
"Thank you... Sir." Chelsea sighed.  
Levi raised an eyebrow, then sassily swished his fringe.  
"Don't thank me. It was Eren's idea." He lied, then got up and walked over to the door. Chelsea quickly got up and tugged on his upper sleeve. She paused, then looked down at him and giggled. He looked at her hand from the corner of his eye, then glanced up at her face.  
"Thank you..." She blushed.  
The black haired bastard narrowed his eyes, then lifted his large, masculine finger to her delicate, bruised little chin.  
It was soft compared to his finger, which was surprising, considering his hands are supposed to be soft from the watermelon moisturiser he uses.  
Levi glanced up at her angelic face... He didn't realise until now how naturally beautiful she really was. Looking beyond the bruises and cuts on her face, she truly was amazing. The sweet smell of her hair was overwhelming his senses for the first time, and her sparkling sapphire eyes, accompanied by long fluttery lashes just... took his breath away from him. And her lips- her plump, pink lips, that curled slightly at the ends.  
And... suddenly, all the feelings of sexual desire for her disappeared. For now, he didn't wanna fuck her. He just wanted... To kiss her.  
Levi pulled her down with his finger, leaning in for a light, tender kiss on her soft, sweet lips. Chelsea's pupils widened and stared down at her Corporal with disbelief.  
But... It was good. It felt right. She couldn't pull away. If anything, she never wanted him to stop. Chelsea blushed, closed her eyes, and sunk into the kiss, it sounds cheesy... but it seemed kind of magical in a way.  
The poor girl was also so confused. Less than six hours ago, this very man kicked her to the ground and beat her to a pulp, and now he's kissing her softly, as if she was a delicate flower petal. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming... If this was all a huge joke, a strange dare, or a hilarious demand from the commander. Why, had his attitude suddenly changed?

Levi opened his eyes, and pulled himself away before he got too relaxed and lost his balance.  
"Go to sleep..." He coughed as he opened the door.  
"Corporal?" Chelsea whispered.  
He stopped, and turned to look at her. "Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"  
Levi wasn't so sure. He didn't want this girl getting attached to him... He'd kissed her twice already. What if she got the idea that he liked her?  
The man looked up at the girl that he'd broken, then glanced over at the bed.  
It... Was the least he could do for her.  
So, took her hand, and lead her to it.  
"Only for a minute." He sighed. Levi got into bed first, then reached his hands out and slowly eased her down to him. She jolted as the pain shot through her body, but was somewhat at peace when she was finally in his arms.  
They both somehow ended up snuggling into each other: Levi resting his chin on the top of her head, as she laid on his chest, listening to his calm, quiet breathing, and gentle heartbeat. Every once and a while snuggling into him closer, and lightly rubbing her legs against his.  
Levi had never felt so content...  
And that was the moment he realised,  
He didn't hate this girl at all.  
He was actually... Most likely... In love.  
Oh, crap.

Levi x Chelsea.

A small, random, crack pairing fanfic about Chelsea, (the playable character from the games Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands and Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.)  
And Levi Ackerman, from the anime and manga of Attack on Titan.

Ps. I'm a terrible writer. No wonder I got a D in English.  
-

"Fucking hell, it's hot." Chelsea moaned as she tucked her hair into her red bandanna.  
"Ha.. Sorry.." Chuckled Eren.  
"Why're you saying sorry?" She asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It's not your fault."  
"I know..." He muttered. "But, I did kinda drag you out here..."  
Chelsea rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Eren!" She smiled. "I'm used to the heat." There was a small silence between the two. The sun beat down, the birds chirped, and the horses were neighing in the distance.  
"Hey..." Eren continued. "Thanks again, for all your help, Chelsea... I really do appreciate it."  
Chelsea smiled.  
"Honestly, Eren. It's no problem." She replied. "If there's anything else you want doing, you can always give me a shout."  
The teal eyed cutie grinned.  
"That means a lot... Thanks."  
Chelsea patted Eren on the back and smiled again.

-

Both the friends put their brooms down and sighed of relief.  
Eren peered over at the sun dial, snapping more sweat from his forehead.  
"Hey, Chels. Do you mind quickly feeding Noir for me? I've gotta go check on something."  
Chelsea nodded. And picked up the bucket of horse feed hanging from the stables, and wandered outside to the field where Noir was grazing. He stood there proudly, swishing his mane at her with pride.  
"You're so beautiful..." She whispered, stroking his silky back.  
She tilted the bucket of feed, holding it in front of him. And so Noir began chomping away.  
Chelsea adored horses, and spent most of her time with them. Often sitting in the stables away from the heat, chatting away to them.  
And Noir was one of the most beautiful horses she'd ever seen: black all over; his mane was shiny, and he was always clean and brushed. His eyes sparkled, and most of all, he wasn't very friendly. Which strangely, made him more special to her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Snapped a voice from behind her. She dropped the bucket in fright, and turned around.  
She huffed.  
"Feeding your goddamn horse of course. Or. At least I was." She turned back round to face Noir, whom was now eating the feed from the floor. Levi frowned, and nudged Chelsea out the way.  
"Do you know how unhygienic that is? Pick it all up." He demanded.  
"There's no point now, you ass." She growled.  
Both the soldiers stared at the floor...  
"When was the last time you fed him?"  
Levi glared at Chelsea's sapphire eyes, and pointed his finger up at her face. She tried desperately not to laugh at the height difference between them...  
"How fucking dare you try telling me how to look after my horse!"  
"I wasn't telling you anything. I asked you a simple question." She huffed.

Another thing about Chelsea:  
She was the only person in the entire squad known to talk back at Levi- of lower status that is. Anyone else would stay silent, groan a little, or in Bertholdt's case, sweat a lake.  
Levi grabbed Chelsea by her hair and pushed her to the ground, digging his foot into her stomach.  
"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed, choking and spluttering on the mixtures of blood and saliva.  
"Stay away from my horse, you slut. And don't ever let me catch you near him again." He pushed his foot down harder into her ribs, making her wail with pain.  
Eren came running back out the castle doors.  
"Chelsea!" He yelled. "Heichou, what are you doing?!"  
Levi looked up and frowned at Eren.  
"Oi, did you let her touch my horse?"  
Eren looked down at Chelsea, clenching his fists and furrowing his bushy brows.  
"Yes... I did." He confessed. "I didn't think it was a big deal. It was only for a second..."  
"You know that nobody is allowed to touch my fucking horse! Especially not a dirty whore like her!" He yelled.  
His voice echoed around the castle. More and more people began drawing their attention to the scene and some stood watching with amazement, while others looked up once and a while as they did their chores.

Levi really hated Chelsea, though nobody really knew why. When Hanji asked him, he'd just say that she was one of those people that instantly pisses you off. One of those people you look at, and you want to beat them in the head with a brick.  
'What is it that pisses you off about her then?' She'd say. But Levi never really had an answer for that, he'd just tut and tell her to keep her big nose out of his business.

Chelsea had only joined the corps 3 years ago. She'd been there a little longer than Eren, but not long in comparison to some of the others. Chelsea started her training at 15, and joined the scouting legion at 16. At the time, Levi was fine with her. But as she started to breathe more of his oxygen, he suddenly started disliking her. No one could really put their fingers on when or why.  
Not Chelsea, not even Levi himself. He just, decided he didn't like her. And unfortunately, she suffered greatly from it.

Levi glared down at the young brunette woman, his foot still pinning her down on her back.  
Her bright sapphire blue eyes stared back at him, frowning. And her jaw was clenched shut.  
The corporal looked up, glancing at all the other curious soldiers surrounding them.  
He looked back down at the helpless woman, narrowing his mysterious silver eyes.  
"Tch..."  
He took his foot away from her chest, brushing the dirt off, and placing it gently back down on the sweet spring grass.  
"Corporal?" Eren whimpered, raising his brows.  
Levi closed his eyes, and tilted his head to the ground.  
"Get back to work." He grunted, leading the horse back into the stables.  
At the corporal's command, the other soldiers stumbled and scrambled back to their regular duties- and within seconds, it looked as though nothing had happened at all.

Eren rushed to Chelsea's side, gently grabbing her arm and softly lifting her to her feet.  
"Are you okay?" He muttered, "Can you stand?"  
"I'm fine." She whispered. Her mouth sounded dry, and wavery. Eren wasn't sure of what to do.  
Chelsea staggered in Eren's arms, then slowly began limping away, clutching her stomach.  
"You're not okay!" Eren called, "Let me help you!"  
Eren ran to catch up with the girl, but was blocked by his short, impatient captain again.  
"She said she's fine. Leave her." He huffed, holding his arm out in front of the lad.  
Eren glanced up, checking to see if his friend was okay, but to his astonishment, she was already gone.

-

Chelsea wasn't there for dinner that evening. Everyone was being served sloppy beef stew and fresh bread rolls.  
Which was a real treat compared to just having old bread from the day before.  
Everyone was more or less done, and had been muttering all evening about earlier today's incident between the corporal and the pony girl.

The room went silent, as Chelsea stumbled in, very late. The kind of late where there was no point of showing up at all.  
Everyone just glared at her- and her wounded hip. Then muttered between themselves again.  
Chelsea sat down next to Petra.  
The ginge stared at her blankly for a second.  
"Uh... You know there's no food left, right?" She laughed awkwardly.  
"You're a little late- hey, are you okay?" She asked.  
Chelsea was silent.  
The kind woman tilted her head to the side, and shrivelled her face with worry.  
"Everyone's talking about what happened today. I didn't see it though... I was cleaning the mess hall. Sounded pretty horrific. He didn't hurt you too much, did he? Honestly, he's never done that to anyone... Other than Eren of course but there was a logical explanation for that. What did you say to him? You must have really said something to wind him up, huh?"  
Petra's voice slowly began fading away to Chelsea- her questions seemed to go on forever. Like she was being questioned all night by the FBI, or something like that.

Chelsea and Petra were quite good friends. She was probably about 10 years younger? But they got on pretty well. They were both sweet, kind, thoughtful people. And they saw that in each other. From then, they often helped one and other in their duties. It got the jobs done- quicker, and easier, and it was a good time to have a girly chat. Chelsea also had a great friendship with Eren, which irritated Mikasa a little bit. And Levi, too, actually. Chelsea often wondered whether or not that's why Levi hated her, but, he couldn't stand her WAY before Eren came! Though, She was sure being close with Eren certainly didn't help.

Petra continued to ramble on.  
Chelsea just said nothing.  
She really wasn't in the mood to talk. She didn't even want food. She just hoped that somehow hearing Eren's sweet little reassuring voice would cheer her up before bedtime, but everyone was already sat with him. So she had to make do with Petra's company for now. She figured Petra would cheer her up too, but it seemed as though she was irritating her more. She could only wait for dinner to be over.

-

Very soon, everyone was finished with their meals and left the table.  
Petra hesitantly left a while ago. And Eren was dragged away by a jealous Mikasa, closely followed by Armin.  
So after all that, she never did get to talk to her pal.  
The only ones left in the room now were Levi and Chelsea.  
_Excellent_.  
She was still sat down, unwilling to agonise herself and stand up.  
Levi had already begun clearing up, and was sweeping himself around the room collecting various dining equipment.  
They were both silent. All you could hear was the sound of plates clanking together, and Levi's boots tapping on the stone floor.  
Levi stood and stared at Chelsea.  
"Why're you still here?" He moaned, picking up another plate.  
Chelsea stayed silent.  
"Oi." "Don't ignore me you little shit." He snapped. She still stayed silent.  
Levi slammed the plate down in anger.  
"Answer me, damn it!" He growled.  
_...Why was he getting so angry?_  
Chelsea began breathing loudly, and impatiently.  
Levi narrowed his eyes.  
Suddenly, Chelsea got up- catching Levi off guard.  
"You seem to have forgotten that I'm not some sort of... Slave of yours!" She yelled. Levi was startled, yet his face seemed as tired and un surprised as ever.  
"Excuse me?" He grunted. Chelsea twitched her nose, and scowled at the man standing before her.  
"Look..." She whispered. Then paused, and began raising her voice again. "I know you hate me, Sir! And I'm fucking sorry for whatever I've done to piss you off, but don't treat me differently from the others just because of a problem only YOU seem to have." Her voice was getting louder still. "Forgive me for saying so, Sir..." She continued, "But I'm getting quite tired of this bullshit."  
There was silence between them for a moment.

"I'm going to bed..." Chelsea croaked, stopping Levi before he could argue back.  
"Goodnight, Corporal."  
As Chelsea was storming out, Levi grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her against the wall. She howled with pain, and cursed at him repeatedly. Then, her words were cut short by a tongue being forced into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, and she tried to shake free. She was strong. But of course, no match for humanity's strongest.  
Their tongues swished together rapidly, as if they were fighting and tackling each other in a battle of authority.  
The farm girl continued to hesitate, however, and kept trying to pull away... But. For some reason... She... Kind of found it arousing, and furiously continued to wrestle him with her mouth. In the heat,  
Chelsea had also slid down the wall to Levi's height.  
Finally, the stubby man pulled away, and Chelsea moved her head away from his- a trail of saliva oozed from their hot, hungry lips. Levi wiped his mouth seductively with his thumb, and flickered his long, sexy lashes at her.  
"Disgusting..." He growled, narrowing his eyes, and smiling, ever so slightly.  
Chelsea looked down.  
"L-Like I said... I'm going to bed. Now." She snapped.  
She couldn't handle all this. What the fucking fuck was that all about? It was so random. And... Oddly arousing to her. It was her first kiss, too. Oh god. First kiss with Corporal- with anyone. Perhaps that's why she got so flustered. She was just, lost in the feeling. It was just a shame that she was 'lost in the feeling' with him.

She breathed heavily as she limped away. Levi watched as she staggered down the halls, leaning against the wall as she did so.  
"Tch.. Slut." He whispered, caressing his hot, wet lips with the tips of his fingers.  
He continued watching her walk. He felt... A strange urge to just grab her, and hold her close. To kiss her soft, brown hair, and say sorry for what he did today; to embrace her. He didn't mean to hurt her so much that she could barely walk. She just needed punishing for what she did, and pain is the most effective way for one to learn. Right? She'll know now, not to do it again.  
He knew he was right. But, why did he feel so bad about it?  
Levi shook his head at himself and frowned, caressing his forehead with his big, moisturised man hands.  
_Tch. I really am turning soft_. He thought.  
_Probably because I'm spending so much time with Jaeger..._  
Levi picked up the plates from the table then left the room, turning the light off, and shutting the door behind him.  
He traipsed into the kitchen and washed all the dishes. Then decided it was time for bed for him too.

Everyone was also heading to bed, saying goodnight to Levi as they walked past. Levi ignored them. Not intentionally. He just didn't know they were there. He was too busy thinking. Thinking about Chelsea.. And how hurt she seemed. Whether or not an apology was a good idea... However Levi's thoughts continuously got interrupted.  
He began getting a little flustered... The image of her hot, plump lips against his was taking over his body. The flashing images of their hot, sweaty body's grinding against one and other on the mess hall table. Tongue kissing and growling each other's names.  
Levi shuddered.  
_Jesus Christ! What the fuck am I thinking_? He snapped, slapping his forehead with his sweaty palm.

He stood in the hallway for a good few minutes, reminiscing about what to do. He has to see her somehow, without just wandering in there for no reason. He needed some sort of excuse to see her. He didn't wanna do anything... to her. He just wanted to be sure she was alright. There's no harm in that, right?  
Finally, he came to the conclusion that perhaps he could offer her medicine? Claiming that Eren had asked him to give it to her from him... but couldn't do it himself because he had to go back to his bunk. Yes... He nodded at himself with agreement. Then headed back into the kitchen.

He searched the cupboards for medicines. Pills... Creams... Anything he could find that could help. He fetched a glass of water too, then made his way down to Chelsea's room.  
He knocked on her door, and heard a shriek of pain from the other side.  
"Don't come in!" She called. "I'm getting.. D-Dressed!" Chelsea howled with pain from the other side of the door.  
"Are you ok?" Levi asked.  
There was silence for a second.  
"O-Oh... L-Levi-Uh! Corporal! I'm fine!" She called.  
Levi wasn't so sure...  
He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, checking she was decent. Chelsea really was trying to get undressed. Struggling as she did so, and trying to keep herself from groaning.  
He sighed.  
"You need a hand?" Chelsea turned around, startled, then shook her head.  
"N-No thank you." She whispered. Trying to hold back the pain.  
Levi rolled his eyes then put the water and medicine down and wandered over to her. He gently lifted her up then placed her lightly on the bed.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"On my back.. And thighs... And... Stomach and Chest..." She sighed.  
Levi narrowed his eyes, then gently pulled her top up.  
Levi turned around to look at Chelsea's back. A huge purple bruise had already developed going right down her side. He gently brushed it with the tip of his finger, making Chelsea hesitate.  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." He snarled.  
"How about I knock you to the ground, repeatedly kick you at full pelt then stand on you, Huh?" She snapped. Levi rolled his eyes. Then remembered how strong he actually was... Perhaps he was a little rougher than he thought...  
He reached over to grab the medicine, then handed Chelsea the glass of water.  
He poured the medicine onto the spoon, and looked at her. He opened his mouth.  
"Ahh" He said. Chelsea giggled and did the same. Then he launched the spoon into her mouth. It didn't taste too good... She spluttered and turned her nose up at the taste.  
"That's what the water's for, idiot." Chelsea frowned, then quickly chucked the water down her throat.  
"You should feel a little better soon.."  
Chelsea blushed slightly.  
After a moment, Levi picked up the pills, and handed her the cream.  
She raised her brow at him, confused.  
"Corporal, are you TRYING to get me to overdose?"  
Levi twitched his nose, and stared blankly at the pills. He was none the wiser with that sort of thing. You'd think he'd be quite careful, and responsible when it came to 'doing what it says on the tin', but he really had no clue. He always took a handful of pills and a swig of the bottle if he was in pain. And half the time he wouldn't take it with water: he'd wash it down with wine, or just swallow it whole. It never really occurred to him that it could kill him, and even if it did, he wouldn't give two shits anyway.  
"Thank you... Sir." Chelsea sighed.  
Levi raised an eyebrow, then sassily swished his fringe.  
"Don't thank me. It was Eren's idea." He lied, then got up and walked over to the door. Chelsea quickly got up and tugged on his upper sleeve. She paused, then looked down at him and giggled. He looked at her hand from the corner of his eye, then glanced up at her face.  
"Thank you..." She blushed.  
The black haired bastard narrowed his eyes, then lifted his large, masculine finger to her delicate, bruised little chin.  
It was soft compared to his finger, which was surprising, considering his hands are supposed to be soft from the watermelon moisturiser he uses.  
Levi glanced up at her angelic face... He didn't realise until now how naturally beautiful she really was. Looking beyond the bruises and cuts on her face, she truly was amazing. The sweet smell of her hair was overwhelming his senses for the first time, and her sparkling sapphire eyes, accompanied by long fluttery lashes just... took his breath away from him. And her lips- her plump, pink lips, that curled slightly at the ends.  
And... suddenly, all the feelings of sexual desire for her disappeared. For now, he didn't wanna fuck her. He just wanted... To kiss her.  
Levi pulled her down with his finger, leaning in for a light, tender kiss on her soft, sweet lips. Chelsea's pupils widened and stared down at her Corporal with disbelief.  
But... It was good. It felt right. She couldn't pull away. If anything, she never wanted him to stop. Chelsea blushed, closed her eyes, and sunk into the kiss, it sounds cheesy... but it seemed kind of magical in a way.  
The poor girl was also so confused. Less than six hours ago, this very man kicked her to the ground and beat her to a pulp, and now he's kissing her softly, as if she was a delicate flower petal. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming... If this was all a huge joke, a strange dare, or a hilarious demand from the commander. Why, had his attitude suddenly changed?

Levi opened his eyes, and pulled himself away before he got too relaxed and lost his balance.  
"Go to sleep..." He coughed as he opened the door.  
"Corporal?" Chelsea whispered.  
He stopped, and turned to look at her. "Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"  
Levi wasn't so sure. He didn't want this girl getting attached to him... He'd kissed her twice already. What if she got the idea that he liked her?  
The man looked up at the girl that he'd broken, then glanced over at the bed.  
It... Was the least he could do for her.  
So, took her hand, and lead her to it.  
"Only for a minute." He sighed. Levi got into bed first, then reached his hands out and slowly eased her down to him. She jolted as the pain shot through her body, but was somewhat at peace when she was finally in his arms.  
They both somehow ended up snuggling into each other: Levi resting his chin on the top of her head, as she laid on his chest, listening to his calm, quiet breathing, and gentle heartbeat. Every once and a while snuggling into him closer, and lightly rubbing her legs against his.  
Levi had never felt so content...  
And that was the moment he realised,  
He didn't hate this girl at all.  
He was actually... Most likely... In love.  
Oh, crap 


End file.
